


when the sun breaks free

by sophiahelix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: Victor would never have expected Yuuri to sunbathe in the nude.





	when the sun breaks free

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt from pearl-o, "sunbathing"

Victor would never have expected Yuuri to sunbathe in the nude.

He doesn't know why; Yuuri grew up in an onsen, where people are without clothes more often than not. But he's always seemed so uncomfortable with Victor’s nudity, and covers himself most of the time, except the last moment before he slips into the bath. It's unusual for an athlete, but Victor’s chalked it up to cultural differences.

So the last thing Victor expects when he returns from a trip to town is to find Yuuri out in the empty men’s side, stretched out on a towel, fully nude.

It's a hot day in Hasetsu, much hotter than Victor is used to. He's sweating even in his white linen shirt and shorts, and he'd been looking forward to a dip in the cold pool after he finished his shopping. He'd gone looking for Yuuri first, though, and now he understands Mari’s slight smirk when she pointed him outside.

Victor should go back in. Shower, put on a towel, announce himself more noisily so Yuuri can cover himself if he wants. He shouldn't be looking without permission.

But everything has been so confusing, in the months since he came here. Yuuri has been so skittish and high-strung, withdrawn and even shy, and Victor hasn't been able to make anything of it. Sometimes he wonders if he misheard Yuuri at the banquet, or if Yuuri regrets asking him to come. It's hard to reconcile the way Yuuri dodges his touch with how they danced together last year.

Now, though, that nervous energy is gone. Yuuri is still, supine, lying on his back with his head resting on a pillow and his glasses replaced by a pair of lamentably cheap sunglasses. He's breathing slow and even, and Victor thinks he might be asleep.

In the months since they've been training together, Victor has seen Yuuri in various states of undress. Quickly, under the fluorescent lights of the Ice Castle, but his body is nothing new. Victor knows the muscles of his arms and legs, long and bunched like his own, and the rippling flatness of his stomach, the faint dark hair on his chest, thicker under his arms. He's less familiar with the thatch between Yuuri’s legs, but he finds himself looking away, his glance sliding elsewhere. It seems wrong, to look without Yuuri’s permission.

Yuuri’s body is beautiful, an ideal skater’s form, but what makes Victor’s heart ache is the relaxed calm of it now. He hadn't realized until this moment how anxious he always sees Yuuri, shoulders hunched and gaze fixed, jaw clenched as he berates himself for a mistake. Victor admires the drive to perfection, recognizes it, but he wishes so much that Yuuri could find another way, something with more peace in it. He’s only known Yuuri a few months, but he already wants so much for him.

He lets his gaze linger a moment longer, taking in the gold of Yuuri’s skin, the faint sheen of moisture at his throat, his full, sweet mouth, and then turns around, leaving as quietly as he can. He hasn't known Yuuri long, but he's learned it’s best not to surprise things out of him. Yuuri reveals himself in his own way. Victor can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [sophia-helix](http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com)


End file.
